


Paris Reunion

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn misses his boyfriend...finally they are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Only my 2nd 1D fic so I hope its enjoyable. This one is a bit more explicit than the first one I did so you are warned. 
> 
> Story contains a slash pairing and contains explicit sex, so Do Not Flame Please!! All other warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading the story. Also, Enjoy!! <3

**Paris Reunion by HPFangirl71**

He lets the leather satchel fall from his shoulder near the suite’s entrance with a tired sigh. The plane ride had been long and he’s glad to finally be settled into the Parisian hotel. He sees that his suitcases have already been sent up but he’s too exhausted to unpack and they’ll only be here for the weekend so really, what’s the point? It feels good to be back on the road again, living out of suitcases with his band mates. He goes to the window, taking in the glow of the moon as it traces across the Eiffel Tower. Paris is a beautiful city and he’s so grateful that soon he’ll have someone to share its romance with.

Almost as if on cue, Zayn hears a knock at the door. He’s left it unlocked and the knock is followed by the click of a door opening and closing. Without even turning around, he knows who it is and it brings a smile to his lips. Zayn feels an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into the warm embrace of his lover. He turns himself to face the handsome blonde and their lips meet in a soft caress.

“I missed you so much.” He whispers into his lover’s ear as their lips part momentarily.

The rumble of Niall’s voice, warm against his skin is a welcoming sensation.

“Missed you too, baby.” 

It’s all that needs to be said between them right now because what they crave most is just to be close. It’s been too long since they last saw one another, yet it’s as if they’d never been apart. Their bodies fit perfectly together as the tiny gap between them disappears; pressing shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, thigh to thigh close.

Zayn sighs against Niall’s neck, his breath ghosting over his boyfriend’s skin as their groins grind gently into one another. Both their arousals are far too evident even beneath their clothing. Niall’s hands reach up into his hair, pulling his mouth close. Their lips press together again and Zayn’s tongue slips inside to tag Niall’s own and he tastes delightfully sweet. This is what he missed, the taste, touch, and feel of the man he loves more than any pop song could ever convey. 

He lets a hand slip down to grasp at Niall’s trouser clad hip and silently damns the hindering cloth. The feel of Niall’s fingers grasping his tee near the small of his back urges him on and his hand pushes up beneath the other man’s shirt to feel the warmth of bare skin. They’re both anxious for this reunion but they also know they have the whole night together so they try to take it slowly.

One by one the barriers are broken, buttons pulled apart, zips slid open, and clothing dropped to the ground. In between they share a multitude of sloppy kisses and fumbling gropes. In the end, they don’t even make it to the bedroom, instead falling upon the floor near the big bay window. Zayn pins Niall down upon the plush carpeting while his lips suck in the man’s beautiful prick. He takes the man deep down his throat and lets his tongue lick up and down his length, eliciting a string of delightfully vulgar groans from the Irishman.

“Bloody fuck, Zayn!” Niall cries out with an aching neediness as Zayn nuzzles a string of teasing kisses along Niall’s balls.

Zayn smiles knowingly and then presses in, letting his tongue sink deep into Niall’s opening. He licks and sucks at the tight muscles, stretching Niall open with just the wet heat of his tongue. Niall bucks upward, mashing his arse tight against Zayn’s face as Zayn continues to work his magic on the man. Finally, he feels an aggressive tug within his hair and knows Niall’s had enough. 

Zayn’s cock is already leaking pre-cum as he lines it up with Niall’s stretched hole. He pushes the head in and feels Niall’s muscles contract eagerly around his prick. He sinks in deeper and hears a moan of contentment coming from his lover’s mouth. This is what he’s dreamed of for several weeks, of being close to this man like this. When his cock is wedged completely inside Niall’s body, he has to still himself because it’s been awhile and he wants this to last.

Niall’s lips meld softly into the crook of his neck and his hand presses eagerly against Zayn’s arse, urging him to move. His thrusts are slow at first but soon he picks up the pace. Niall’s movements match his own, thrust for thrust. Their bodies move rhythmically as hands grip each other possessively and lips lay claim to hungry kisses. They’ve both waited so long for this, separated while they spent time with family and friends.

Soon they’re moving toward completion in a sweaty sex induced haze. Both of them are exhausted yet happily sated as they lie upon the living room floor. Their naked bodies are bathed in the moon’s light as they lie quietly holding one another. In the evening glow, Zayn presses a kiss against Niall’s forehead and makes a silent vow to never be away from this man ever again.


End file.
